Every Life Needs A Few Pit Stops
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Isabella Button, sound familiar? Well is should do, I'm sister of Emmet Button, Formula 1 driving CHAMPION. The expectations of our father, Jenson Button, arranged marriages, unexpected romance and feuds between team mates, what ever could go wrong? AH
1. Meeting old acquaintance

**New story for you guys, if you're wondering about Missing Pieces then there's a note at the bottom, I hope you enjoy and this is All Human because it has been requested I do an AH story previously. Feel free to review and let me know what you think. =)**

**Sasha XxxX**

Every Life Needs A Few Pit Stops

Chapter 1

Isabella Button, sound familiar? Well is should do, I'm sister of Emmet Button, Formula 1 driving _champion_. Our father, Jenson Button, had always been proud of both of us, of course he had educated both of us in the art of driving, and I did enjoy it very much but Emmet was the one with the passion. At first he hated it, because I was better, but as soon as I stepped back and went into university two years early to do my phycology, computing, martial arts and mechanical engineering degrees Emmet thrived on the extra attention, thus leading to his current state. Well not exactly because right now Emmet is in hospital…with a broken leg.

You see, Sebastian Vettle had kids too and they went into racing, hating us. It was a shame to be honest; most of the drivers get along, even if in competition, no one would purposely hurt another driver, until last week. Emmet had been pounded into the concrete dividers and had his leg caught and crushed.

Michael Schumacher was our dad's best friend, there was an age difference but it didn't matter, they were both single parents and used each other for advice. I mean how were two _men_ meant to bring up their daughter and son, on their own? Michael had a daughter called Jane and a son called Alec, both were great and lovely people and were very protective of the people they cared about. Jane was my best friend and we did everything together, we even studied the same degrees, we're just so uncannily alike. Jane was still in uni though, she had 6 months left.

"Bells?" my head snapped back to Emmet, who was lying in the bed, TV remote in hand.

"Sorry, zoned out there for a minute" I gave him a sheepish look,

"Day dreaming about Alec are we?" I glared at him,

"Those feelings are totally one sided" I reminded him, Emmet barked a laugh.

"It doesn't help with dads persuasion" I rolled my eyes, but it was true. Dad and Michael had been trying to get me and Alec together for years, Alec was my age, as he and Jane were twins but Emmet was three years older than any of us. It didn't stop him hanging with us though; high school had been amusing I'll tell you that.

"There was something I needed to tell you Bells" Emmet said, scratching the back of his neck,

"Emmet spit it out" I said to him bluntly,

"Um you know I don't have a driver? You know to replace me?" I nodded, giving him the _how-the-fuck-does-this-involve-me_ look.

"I was sorta wondering-"

"Oh good you've told her then? Great, now I've got your newly printed overall here, and the guys are being dealt with. Your car with be readjusted to your, _small_, size and then we're all set" Dad gave me a big grin, my mouth hang open,

"_Actually_ dad, I was just getting to that" Emmet said through clenched teeth, dad gave a sheepish look,

"Oops" and back slowly towards the door as I was nearly exploding,

"YOU FUKCING WANT ME TO BLOODY CRAP MYSELF FRICKIN' SPEEDING ROUND A FUCKING RACE TRACK, YOU HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME!"

"Language" A nurse said in a raised voice calmly as she past with a clipboard, they had got used to me and Emmet and gave up on the lectures, or even looking up from their work.

"Bella-"

"No! I just go out of uni!"

"You had so much promise"

"No dad"

"Bells it would mean a lot to me"

"No Emmet"

"Bella, I'll call of the arranged marriage"

"There was an arranged marriage?" Emmet glared at dad, he knew all this time and didn't frickin' tell me?

"Um yeah, to Alec, we wanted to ease you into the idea but I'll call the whole thing off" I contemplated,

"Promise?" I was fuming but didn't want to wreck a perfect opportunity to get out of a horrid fate that had hung over my head unnoticed for years.

"I really Promise Bella, I won't make you marry Alec"

"What about other guys how do I know you won't be all stalkersish and hook me up with some other random dude?" Everyone said I was just like Emmet, I found it offensive; Emmet found it _sweet_, his words, not mine.

"I promise not to arrange any more marriages concerning you"

"Does that mean you'll set me up?" Emmet said hopeful, dad rolled his eyes I groaned into my hands.

"Deal"

The roaring of revving engines was all around, you could barely think, let alone talk or communicate. I slipped on a pair of headphone,

"Are we ready?" I asked,

"Yeah, nearly, get over here as soon as you can" I slipped them back off, ignoring the arrogant tone to the guy's voice. I was the _new driver_ and it didn't help I was a girl, in their minds I wasn't meant to do this but they couldn't say no, not in the modern day society without a bloody prison sentence.

I held my helmet under my arm and stayed in the shadows as I made my way to our designated pit. I wasn't to tell anyone of my participance in the race, everyone knew Emmet had someone filling in for him but they had no idea who, I was to be revealed after the race.

Emmet, and now I, were still racing for McLaren, just like dad had. We lived permanently in Hungry, Dad liked it there because it was where he won his first race in 2006 but we moved as needed. As I contemplated Dads word I knew that you could just _get rid of_ an arranged marriage and that scared the shit out of me because I was soon to be married to Alec, and really he's a great friend but I do _not_ think of him that way. Its cringe-able _thinking_ about sleeping in the same _room_ as him, let alone to same _bed_. So no, marriage would _not_ work.

"Bella? We're ready" I took a deep breath, removed the wheel hopped in and put the wheel back on, I put the head set on and my helmet, tucking my hair into it.

"Bells?" I heard almost automatically,

"Emmet!" I said in surprise, I heard the team laugh; I didn't like them, always expecting the worst in me.

"Hey Bells, you didn't think I'd let you drive one your own did you?" I had had two rides in the car, it wasn't like I hadn't drove one before but I needed to familiarise myself with one again.

"Sorta, I don't know if I can do this" I heard another snort from behind me but ignored it. They can think what they want; I was talking to my brother.

"Sure you can Bells, you were always better than me and you know it. You'll be wiping the floor with their asses _trust_ me" I laughed,

"See now I remember why I like with you! I knew I put up with your shit for a reason"

"Gee thank Bells, I feel the love"

"Who said anything about love? I didn't say love, I said _like" _I teased,

"Now shut up and drive" Emmet said,

"Drive, Drive, Drive" I sang to annoy him,

"Bella!"

"Right seriousness" I smirked,

"Don't mess with me Bella, you need to keep my rep up"

"Sure, sure"

"Bella, don't get hurt ok? The Vettle brat can be vicious"

"Well he's James, what do you expect? He's a nasty piece of cu-"

"Get ready!" one member of the pit team called, cutting off my nasty swear.

"See ya on the other side" I said to Emmet,

"Bella don't joke about this, and dads trying to steal the mic off me so behave before you get the sex talk again" I rolled my eyes, when dad didn't know how to deal with us, or anything that could cause problem he used the one tactic he had perfected. A lecture about safe sex. When I went to prom, sex talk, driving first _normal _car (not a F1 vehicle) and crashing it into the garage, sex talk, my first day at uni, sex talk, you get the idea. Oh and let's not forget not forget my first date, that lead to a full-fledged sex talk about safety in all four bases, as well as some helpful hand-outs and _"necessities"_ A.K.A a pack of condoms for me and my date.

I waited and revved my engine smiling at the sound _I'm back my old friend and I'm gunna give you one hell of a ride_.

And then, I was off whizzing ahead of the rest, Emmet had crashed in qualifying which meant he ended up in 15th with his other results, he'd called pole on all of the qualifiers apart form the last, which ended in a broken leg.

I looked intently at the corner, judging by the blue-prints I stole off the mechanics desk the car should be able to take the turn wide, just, but I need to work out my angle. I did that in a flash in my head, it had come reflexively for the past five years. I neatly and quickly made the turn; I focused back on the stretch of road in from of me,  
>"Where the fuck is everyone?" I exclaimed and hit my hand on the steering wheel, had I really taken that long?<p>

I looked up at the crowd; they were on their feet, cheering and pumping their fits in the air. I furrowed my brow,

"Bella! You're 1st! Emmet yelled into the mic,

"What?" I said in surprise, blinking as took a fleeting look behind me, they were there, _way_ back there.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled, grinning,

"That's ma girl, now hold strong ok, tell me if anything doesn't feel right. I don't' trust the guys skills, their good enough for me but I'm not going to trust them with my lil sis" I laughed and awed at him comment,

"That's sweet Emmet but I already check the car over, it should run for at _least_ 2 more laps than the other cars before needing to pit" Emmet was silent but then chuckled,

"I should have known, and that's really clever Bells, it's nice to know all those years in uni paid off"

"It was only 5 years" I reminded him,

"Yeah but I though you wasted your whole life" Emmet said, I neatly turned the next corner and the next before replying.

"Hey I'm only 19" I said to him,

"I know, but you were away for so long"

"I came back _every_ night Emmet"

"I suppose you did apart from that one time-"

"Shut up, this turn's giving the hebijebees" I said and shivered, the turn was tight, and a U-turn. I couldn't possible make that.

"Eeep" I squealed and shut my eyes as I turned the car,

"Can I open my eyes now?" I whispered to Emmet,

"You did _that_ with your eyes shut?" Emmet said, his voice awed and it seemed he was choking on something,

"I wouldn't' know, my eyes are shut"

"OPEN YOUR FRICKIN' EYES!" Emmet yelled, I did instantly and found myself at 180mph on a straight, I saw the line, I had done one lap, only 69 left, this was a short circuit and so I had more laps, great more for me to mess up on _and more for you to correct yourself on_ I added optimistically.

The crowd roared as I completely my first lap,

"We aren't experiencing any damage are we?" Emmet asked, I shook my head and then realized he couldn't see me, I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Nope, non-whatsoever"

"I guess being a maths genius _did_ come in handy in the end" Emmet mused,

"I'm not a genius"

"Nah you've just been asked to join the world's top scientist multiple times because they like your hair"

"My hair?" I said, amusement in my voice,

"Yeah, 'cause it's the closest they can get to mine, the gay guys just want a piece of my hair I tell you! I'll be mobbed!" I rolled my eyes,

"_Why are you talking about hair? My baby's out there on a race track and you're talking about hair!" _dad yelled frantically at the other end, I laughed,

"I'll let you deal with him" I said,

"I dealt with him last time!" Emmet whined,

"How's that fair?" he enquired,

"I'm sorry that I'm driving at 190mph on a wet track right now, I'll just have him on speaker" I rolled my eyes,

"SO you know, he doesn't kill my eardrums with all the shouting"

"See you had it all planned out! Why can't you deal with him?" I was silent in disbelief for a moment,

"I was being sarcastic Em, I'm too busy trying not the a pretzel around another car right now" I said,

"Fine" Emmet grumbled.

I didn't' hear from him for ages, not until the 58th lap,

"Have you pitted yet?" He asked,

"No, should I?" Emmet paused,

"Not if the crew hasn't said anything about the engine or mechanics but how do the tires feel?"

"A little warn actually, I think they need changing but they're going good. I don't want to risk losing places because I'm breaking in new tires"

"Bells Vettle's 2nd and he's 8 laps behind you, you'll be ok"

"But it'll wreck my flow and lower my lap time, and my sector time! Ugh!" Emmet chuckled,

"You think this is a breeze don't you?" Emmet said, his voice holding all the held back laughter that wanted to break free.

"No! of course not"

"You were singing a while ago" I blushed,

"Ok, I find it _fun_?"

"No, you find it easy, it's ok Bells to be good" I nodded and pushed the car faster,

"Ok, but I have no clue where the pit lane is" I said to him,

"Right now!" I frantically looked around and found a small lane to my left I sighed in relief and dipped in, smoothly slid into the pit stop and let the crew do their work.

"About time" I heard one mutter, I let it slide; this was _not_ the time to have an argument with the pit crew especially…when they could tamper with your car.

They withdrew the lift and my car was back on the ground, once the crew member had removed the sign in front of my car I sped off out of the pit lane.

"Emmet, how many places have I lost?" I asked,

"None, but Vettle's now 7 laps behind you"

"Damn it!" I hit the steering wheel,

"Easy Bells you can bring it back" I nodded and took deep breaths, I neatly turned the first corner and then the second,

"Are there more challenging tracks?" I asked Emmet, I was getting a tad bored, I wonder if you're allowed to play music, or if they have an iPod dock…

"Yeah, the next grand prix, after this one will be in Monaco, the slowest and hardest of the championship tracks"

"Why's it so hard?" I asked,

"One small mistake on the streets and you're practically dead…or extremely mangled" Emmet laughed nervously,

"Cool" Emmet coughed,

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" I smirked; I was on my 64th lap and going strong, Emmet had told me that if this was recorded we would be in trouble, because you weren't really meant to talk unless necessary or related to the race. Oops.

"Final lap Bells" the 70 laps had gone so fast and I had the thrill now, how the hell could I find this boring? My insides were buzzing! I was bouncing in my seat, which probably wasn't the best idea. I saw the line, and the flag, I was waved gracefully in the air, welcoming me. I past the line,

"YES!" I pumped my fist in the air and drifted round the first corner.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmet yelled into the mic,

"Easy on the ear drums Emmet" I told him,

"That'll show the team"

"What'll show the team?" I said sternly,

"Well they sorta, kinda betted that I girl couldn't take my place…let alone a geek like my sister, dad wouldn't let me kill them though, but I did break Arney's wrist, he started all this"

"So that's why he isn't working?"

"Yep" I laughed,

"Well I'm going to sort this out"

"Bella that might not be such a good idea"

"OF course it is, I thought of it" I made sure my hair was tucked in, and that you couldn't really tell I was a girl and removed the steering wheel and hopped out. The crowd roared and cheered, horns and streamers were going everywhere, I smiled and waved at the crowd, they cheered even louder.

I marched over to the pits, hopped over the divider with one hand and walked into our pit area. I pulled across the curtain so I could bit their heads off without an audience. I ripped my helmet off and let rip,

"What the fucking hell!" I shouted at them,

"You didn't think I could do that!" I growled, they all backed away apart from one,

"You guys owe me 50 quid _each_" I glared at him; he had blond hair and striking blue eyes, and seemed to carry around a thick air of calm.

"Why? You also bet that I would come and throw a fit? Because that's what I'm doing" he shook his head,

"I said you'd win" my face softened,

"See, that is a rare example of a man actually being a gentleman and not demeaning women because they have two X chromosomes" I said, folding my arms. They apologized and I had a smug smile on my face.

"If we're going to work together than we better start treating each other like equals"

"You don't have to you know, you are the driver after all" the blond dude said, I nodded,

"I know but seeing as the crew weren't big enough to take the first step I guess it's down to the woman to lead them by example…again" the guy chuckled,

"Jasper Whitlock" I smiled,

"Bella Button" he grinned.

"_Can all drivers please make their way onto the track"_ I smiled and waved a goodbye, shoved my helmet on and hair in before hopping back over the divider.

I walked onto the field at a normal pace, Emmet's team mate, (well I guess now he's my team mate to) Jacob came onto the field as well,

"Good race" I smiled,

"You too" he blanched at my voice, you see even my team mate didn't know who I was.

"Where'd you finish?" he smiled,

"3rd, Vettle was really vicious this race"

"Emmet said" Jacob nodded.

"Well I look forward to working with you"

"You too" I smiled and shook his outstretched hand.

Before long I was on the podium with Jacob and Vettle. I had a trophy in one hand and a bottle of Champaign in the other.

"Now, to reveal our new racer who had graciously filled in for Emmet Button" the commentator Murray Walker announced. I removed my helmet and let my hair fall out around me, I smiled softly as the crowd broke into a gasp. Then one woman stood up and clapped loudly, and slowly. Soon, many followed and the crowd was in one loud applause, even the small children were clapping and waving flags. I left my helmet on the floor and tied the top part of my overalls around my race and handed Jacob the bottle,

"What-" I smiled,

"I couldn't be where I am without the help of others" I looked up into the stands and found Emmet, I waved him down, he shook his head.

"C'mon Emmet!" I yelled,

"Come down for your lil sis" the crowd looked from me to Emmet, he held his hands up in defeat and the crowd broke into yells of encouragement to Emmet. He made in down here on his crutches and Jacob gave him the Champaign he sprays it out to the crowd and at me, we were messing about and having fun, and I thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

We went back to the pits to get our stuff, Emmet came with us,

"You know I can see the resemblance" Jasper said from where he was leaning on the wall,  
>"Jasper!" Emmet said and gave him a one armed hug,<p>

"Missing me yet?" Emmet asked, Jasper just rolled him eyes,

"Corse Emmet" he knew how to deal with him, they must have known each other for a long time,

"Hey were you the guy who always crashed the house with Emmet when dad was out? We were in high school I think" Jasper smiled but shook his head,

"That was Edward, my fiancés brother, I was the one in the corner making sure Emmet didn't spike your drink" I smiled,

"I remember now, I don't remember Alice though"

"You wouldn't have, she was home school and she and Edward didn't get along then. I can take you to meet her if you like?"

"Yes please, I'm intrigued now"

"And Edward been asking about you for donkeys years" a pit crew member added, I would learn their names. Emmet laughed,  
>"Yeah he quit asking me about you when I teased him, and started asking my crew. Got really sulky when he found out you were studying in Spain" I laughed,<p>

"Well I want to meet Alice" I said to Jasper,

"Any warnings?"

"Don't mention shopping" Everyone, including the pit crew said in an urgent monotone, all in unison. I nodded,

"Thanks for the heads up"

"Oh it doesn't matter; she'll dress you up anyway"

**So what do you think? Let me know, oh and for everyone who's reading Missing Pieces I have the other chapters up to chapter 14, that's about 15,000 more words for you guys, and I'll post the next one when I get up to 110 reviews, until then I'll wait it out and try to get some inspiration for my other stories. **

**Happy reading, **

**Sasha XxxX**


	2. A lot can happen in 5 years

**Thank you to those who reviewed, you are bellow, and if you want a visual reference to what Bella looks like (hair wise, because it's quite different, you'll want to wait until after the chapter's finished just because you get more info involving Bella's character) then the link is on my profile, Jane will be up later when she's more involved. Also toward the end of the chapter there is some visual's you might not like, just a fair warning, I'll put a bold, underlined asterisk line when the section begins and ends just in case some of you are a little squeamish. Ok here are those lovely reviewers;**

**Carol xx, **Sunshine72, **AmbieBubs**narutosonlyfriend, **Mystical-Spirt**

narutosonlyfriend- If you search Jenson Button and Michael Schumacher then you'll see that they are F1 champs =) and I _am_ still writing _I'm 506_ and_ I'm a freak among freak_s but it's just hard at the moment, nothings coming to mind =( trust me, I have spent hours sat in front of my computer reading and re-reading my stories and _trying_ to think of _something_ but it's a really hard block to move, I'm making more progress on _I'm 506_ though, just. Anyway, sorry to bring you down, enjoy the chapter. P.S. I think I'll be younger, I'm 14 in June ;D

**I know lots more have faved and alerted, could you take the time to review? Thanks =) **

**Hope you enjoy, Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 2

We walked toward the stands which were practically empty now,

"So Bella have you always been interested in driving?" Jasper asked, Emmet started laughing and I glared at him,

"No, not really. More of an obligation, Emmet didn't either though, until I went away and stopped whipping his ass" I smirked; it was Emmets turn to glare.

"So there was sibling rivalry?" Jasper enquired, wickedly amused by our little glaring competition.

"Na, not really I was the more mature one and let Emmet have the lime light, I went to study" I said, Emmet nodded until he heard _mature_,

"Hey! I can be mature!"

"Yeah like last night when you danced to the title sequence of SpongeBob" I said sarcastically, Emmet blushed, Jasper laughed. Suddenly Jasper stopped laughing and a huge grin lit up his whole face, his eyes were sparkling,

"Alice!" Jasper jogged up to her and hugged the small woman to him, I heard a very bell like giggle and then Alice look over a Jaspers should and her eyes landed on me and Emmet,

"Who are your friends?" Alice asked, her voice was so light and excited I was momentarily shocked, how could someone so small be so…hyper? She skipped over to us Jasper in tow; I don't think he minded though, his eyes held amusement and love. Love for Alice.

"This is Emmet and Bella" jasper said, smiling at us,

"Hey" Alice said extending her hand to Emmet,

"Sorry to hear about your injury, I never did like Vettle, just a weird feeling ya know?" Alice rattled on and I smiled at her enthusiasm, she shook Emmet hand and I knew he was making and effort not to use his full strength,

"And you must be bella, love the hair" I smile and shook her hand,

"And you must be Alice, Jasper's gone on and on about you, non-stop, for hours. And I like your hair" our hair was very similar but Alice's was more sophisticated mine was just wild, I didn't particularly care.

"I did not!" Jasper protested, embarrassed, Alice smiled knowingly,

"You did Jasper, it was a three and a half hour speech and don't tell me it wasn't that long because you _forced_ me to listen! Oh and Alice I like border terriers too, Jasper never did get to that part after your dog ate the frog, was biscuit ok? You'd think he'd get a stomach-ache or something, frogs can be nasty" Emmet elaborated.

Alice grinned,

"Yeah biscuit was ok, got run over by a bus a few weeks later but you know, what can you do?" Jasper looked embarrassed but intrigued all at the same time.

"Alice do you know where Edward is?" Jasper said, I'm pretty sure just so that Emmet couldn't come out of his momentary distraction and tease him.

"Um…" Alice seemed to think for a while,

"The last time I saw him he was running away from Tanya and Lauren, but I haven't seen his since" Alice said, Emmet chuckled,

"I can _so_ imagine that" Emmet said,

"You imagine my brother chased by girls?" Alice raised one delicate eyebrow,

"Um…"

"ALICE!" we all turned to see a frantic bronze haired man running up to Alice, he hid behind her at a blinding speed and looked petrified,

"Hide me" he said through gritted teeth,

"Stalking you again?" Alice said, inspecting her perfect nails,

"No, it's not like they do this every time I'm in the same continent" Ah sarcasm I could get to like this guy,

"Edward?" huh? Emmet sounded as confused as I felt, was that really him? I mean same hair colour and everything, but Edward had these eyes…

Edward turned around and I bit my lip, there were they eyes, a striking green so potent that they are impossible to miss.

"Dude seriously, you're hiding behind _Alice_, why not hide behind me I'm scary"

"Or Bella" Jasper coughed, I got it now, Emmet wasn't confused over Edward, he was confused over Edwards _actions_.

"Well what can I say, I enjoy the kill" I said, Edward was staring…at me. I sorta felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess that when you evil laughed the whole way home after the shooting practice" I glared at Emmet,

"That was the best day of my _life_ can you blame me?" Emmet rolled his eyes but was grinning he conveniently left out the part where he cried when I accidently shot a _real_ bird not a plastic one. I mean seriously, why do they make them so realistic?

"You've changed" Edward stated,

"I should hope so" I said, Edward seemed taken aback by my abrupt backfire; I wasn't the shy little girl anymore.

"Yep my lil sis has all grow up, won't even watch Scooby-doo with me anymore, it's sad. I miss that bonding time bells" I scoffed,

"You were fine without me for the past 5 years" I said offhandedly, we got talking and finally decided we'd all go out for a walk later that evening, Emmet had to go pick up some medication so Jasper and Edward went with him and Alice came with me.

"So you're engaged?" I asked Alice, as soon as I mentioned it her face lit up much like Jasper's had,

"Yeah, I never thought I would marry, ever no one would put up with me, but then Jasper came along and he wouldn't leave my side, I think you were there when we first met" I looked at Alice in shock,

"I don't remember" Alice laughed,

"The only reason I remember you is because Edward wouldn't shut up about you the whole ride home, it got a little tedious" I blushed bright red, Alice was amused by my reaction,

"Do you think you'll ever marry?" I scoffed,

"Defiantly not, I can't even deal with guys at the moment, they're all ass holes, minus Jasper he's ok" Alice grinned,

"You're wrong, I know another guy who loves you bella, very much" I shook my head,

"No guy loves me Alice, I'm _me_" I stated like it was fact, I came to terms with that long ago. Alice gave me a sceptical look,

"Bella, c'mon look at you" I shook my head,

"I'm not _normal _enough, apparently" I said bitterly,

"Bella what are you talking about?" I gave her a small smile,

"I'll tell you when I know you a bit better ok? It's a really draining story" Alice nodded without question.

"C'mon I want to torment Emmet" Alice gave me an evil grin I didn't think she had it in her to display. Well, I guess I see a _wonderful _friendship blooming.

**Emmet's POV**

"I can't believe Bella did that!" I said gritting my teeth,

"I'd thought you'd be happy for her" Jasper said calmly, as usual,

"I am, but damn! Her first frickin' race man! She didn't even have a proper test run, she hasn't been in a F1 care for _years_" I shook my head,

"Wait…it was Bella out there?" Edward said, I nodded I could see his eyes darken and get angry,

"You let _Bella_ race on a track full of maniacs! One of which seems intent of paralyzing you?" oh god,

"Look I needed someone to drive for me and Bella was always a natural…"

"You never told me she drove!" Edward was really firing off now,

"I don't see why you care, she _my_ sister! What's that got to do with you! I've never understood why you always asked about her, it's weird man, no other guys asks about his best friends sister" Jasper kept shaking his head at me, telling me to stop but I didn't I _really_ didn't understand, they seemed to though. Edward got this far away look in his eyes and my for head wrinkled,

"What'd I say?" Jasper slapped hand to his forehead,

"If Alice was here, she'd hang you"

"Nah, I too scary" I laughed,

"Ok then Bella would do it for Alice"

"Holy crap don't even joke about that" Jasper gave Emmet a confused look,

"What wrong with Bella?" Edward re-joined the conversation,

"There you go with the interest again Eddie boy, weird, and bella can be scary as shit, trust me" I shivered,

"For example last night, all I said was _"Hey Bells, when you gunna settle down?"_ and she went all ninja on my ass, it was all roundhouse kicks, turning kicks, uppercut punches, and cross jabs! It was terrifying!" Jasper was laughing, clutching his side,

"Who would've thought that little Bella would do kick boxing…or F1 driving…what else does she do now?" Emmet cringed,

"Well she takes out random guys" I added tentatively,

"What?" Jasper and Edward said in unison,

"It was that damn psy- no I said I wouldn't" I shook my head and held my toung.

**Bella's POV**

"We are evil genius'" I said proud of our work, Alice wiped her hands on the worn rag,

"I'd have to agree, Emmet's gunna kill us" Alice said giggling, I nodded,

"I wouldn't count on it, he's still scared after the last time I whipped his ass" I said, _yeah yesterday _you'd think I'd feel bad about beating up my brother who's on crutches but no, meh, I guess I'm gifted with a lack of conscience.

"There coming!" Alice stage whispered and we saw Alice's porch coming up the drive, Jasper driving, we his behind the trees.

"He better be careful with my baby" Alice warned her eyes narrowing at her soon-to-be husband. I laughed under my breath. The car came to a standstill and Emmet hopped out, and clicked towards us, his jaw dropped and I saw Edward hiding his amusement,

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO MY FRICKIN' JEEP!" you see me and Emmet have that in common, swearing repeatedly in the same sentence when annoyed, angry or aggravated.

Me and Alice came out laughing,

"Oh Emmet, that was payback for forcing me to race" I said sweetly,

"I didn't force you!"

"You used blackmail! You said I'd have to go ahead with the arranged marriage for fucks sake!" I covered my mouth, why can't I keep my mouth shut,

"Well done Bells" Emmet muttered,

"Thanks for that, hope you like the car, SEE YA!" I dashed for the house; I swiftly ran through the door and closed it behind me,

"Bella don't leave me out here with the guys!" Alice whined through the letter box flap, her puppy eyes pleading through the slit in the door. i got down at her level,

"Back door" I whispered, Alice grinned,

"I'm going to the garden then, if you're going to be nasty and leave me out with the idiots" I had to applaud her acting skill, I really did.

I found my way to the back of the house and unlocked the patio doors, and let Alice in. I couldn't believe after a few short hours I felt like the little pixie was my best friend.

"How do you put up with them all?" Alice breathed, she looked frazzled.

"You've only lasted five minutes Alice" Alice nodded, and swallowed,

"5 minutes in hell, they never stop talking…about stuff I really don't need to know, like what Emmet-" she gulped and I patted her shoulder,

"It's ok Alice, I'm ok with it because in many way I act like a guy, had no choice with a brother like Emmet, then there's my dad, and Michael, and Alec, and- yeah let's not go into that" Alice gave me a sympathetic look,  
>"It's ok, I liked the martial arts lessons, and my own tool kit, meant I could hit Emmet with a spanner at will" I shrugged,<p>

"I'm thinking of getting you a pink one, you know for self defence against my brother and his non-filtered conversations" Alice smiled and nodded,

"I still can't believe what we did Emmet's jeep!" She squealed, we had painted it pink, well, more like got the left over pink paint that we had from when Emmet thought I wanted my room pink, then had to go and get black instead. Anyway, we got those four tubs and chucked them on his jeep, they would wash off but not for a week, and then Alice carried around little stick on jewels and we decorated it to say _"I totally love SpongeBob and my awesome sister!"_ I was proud of that, it was great.

I walked up stairs and motioned for Alice to follow with my hand, we made it to my room,

"Bella?" I turned to Alice,

"Yeah?"

"Are you Emo?" I was momentarily stunned,

"Um no, why?" Alice shifted, I entered my room and sat on my bed. Alice was looking around wide-eyed as she made her way over to me and sat beside me on the bed.

"Well, there's your hair…" my hair was cropped short, Alice's length but my swooped to the side slightly and was spiky and wild, the under-layer was dyed a teal blue colour and had a few streaks of the same blue through the front of my side fringe. It wasn't _really_ emo; I just liked the style,

"And then there's the way you dress…" I looked down, under my overalls I wore black jeans that weren't originally ripped but were now, and a deep blue V-neck, just casual you know? I mentally shrugged,

"Then there's your room…" it was painted black from when I was a few years younger, true but I never bothered to paint it and I was in a bad way back then.

"And then I notice, that-" she pointed to my bare arms I looked down and swore, my arms were covered in deep, white and pink scars. I flinched at the memory, they had been deliberate, and I went into a sort of daze,

"They had said to me, _"down the street bella, not across the road"_ they said it would end it all, I believed them I really, _really_ did" I bit my lip and looked away from Alice, and out the window where I could look over the hills and image my perfect life. I knew it was too farfetched but I liked it, but it did mean I suffered permanently disappointment in life.

"Bella, don't listen to them ok? You've got me now, and I don't want to lose you"

"Alice that was months ago" I said to her, gently,

"They still look sore"

"They're worse on my stomach" I said offhandedly, Alice hand flew to her mouth,

"Bella, you seem so happy, with Emmet, and Jasper you are happy aren't you?" I shrugged,

"Sorta, better than I was, there was too much shit going on, I'm sorry I shouldn't be bombarding you with this" I shook my head, ashamed,

"I haven't even told Emmet, or dad, or Alec, Jane knows but I'm not going to tell people that don't notice, they don't care enough" Alice flinched at my words,

"Bella they do care they're just men" I shook my head,

"Edward noticed, when we were in high school" I said,

"He didn't push me, he waited but I ran away, he never knew why, or what happened to the family" I was, once again, ashamed with my behaviour.

"Oh Bella, he does care, I promise its just hard for him to show it, he's used to helping _other_ people with their feelings, not dealing with his own" I looked at her,

"What do you mean?"

"Well Edwards a Psychologist and-" I shook my head,  
>"No, no, no I can't talk to him, I have to go Alice I'm sorry" I ran out of my room and out the back door, I flew through the garden and to my bike that was parked in the garage out back, I hopped onto my BMW K1300S, I loved it more than my family at times, and friends, my bike was the only reliable thing in my life. I took good care of it in return, it could go up to 200 mph if rode in the right conditions that it.<p>

I sped passed the guys out front who were sat on the grass casually, my helmet was on and I kept my face hard,

"Bella?" Emmet called,

"BELLA!" he yelled, he had a right to be worried, last time I ran off I ended up in Spain for five years. I closed my eyes momentarily and took a deep breath, I heard another vehicle approaching and opened my eyes, not that I had swerved even slightly but it was better to be safe than sorry. You couldn't see my arms under my leather jacket; that was a plus. I pulled up outside Alec's house, sure there was a misunderstanding of feelings but he was still a good friend, and I needed someone to talk to, mainly his sister but I lost her number all the time, I break my phones a lot, ok?

I drifted onto the curb, yanked my helmet off and lay it on the seat, storming up to the front door. I knocked swiftly on the door, my hand agitatedly pounding against the polished wood. I gave an exasperated sigh when no one came to the door, no lights were on, and no cars were parked out front. Great. I knew Emmet would come here to look for me so I hopped back on my bike, helmet back in place. Gunning the engine I raced off again, going nowhere in particular.

That's when I saw it, a big skip truck speeding far too fast down the narrow lane, a small little beetle coming out of the T-junction that the residents near by kept on saying that either a mirror or traffic light needed to be put into place, the government never listened or the neighbourhood committee, why would they? They get paid to do nothing, why exceed that nothing? They collided with a sound so earsplittingly high that my eardrums felt numb, the tension in the air was almost unbearable as I clutched my head. I should have done something, anything but what could I do? I couldn't do anything _they_ had said so.

The beetle was _completely _mangled, the man from the truck got out and went to the side of his truck were the beetle had collided with him, he was stood there desperately trying to prise open the passenger door, and then I noticed the skip wasn't held by chains or any support and excruciatingly slows fell away from the truck bed, creaking slowly, the noise reverberated in my ears, my head, now engraved deep in my memory, the yellow skip leaned further, about 40 degrees now,

"MOVE IDIOT!" I shouted, tears springing to my eyes, he looked up just as the skip fell on him and the front part of the beetle, I screamed as blood oozed out from under the skip, the man's arm just visible under the hunk of mettle, a glint of white bone splintered out of the outer flesh, I squinted my eyes shut.

"NO! NO! NO! That's not fair!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I fumbled with my phone,

"What service do you require?"

"Everything!" I shouted,

"Calm down" I operator said calmly,

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO BE FUCKING CALM WHEN- UGH!" I hung up and called Dad, he should be with Michael. My hands were shaking, damn it, my whole frickin' body was shaking.

"Bells?" I let out a shaky breath,

"Dad I need you here, I'm at Michaels house, don't come through the root that is near the lake ok? Promise me you won't" I begged, tears streaming down my face, this was too similar.

"Ok Bells, be careful ok, don't talk to the strangers and hide somewhere safe, up a tree, and remember safe sex, still carry around-"

"Yeah dad, got the condoms and pepper spray" I said automatically, wiping my tear stained cheek with the back of my hand.

"Be careful" Dad repeated before I hung up. I held my knees to my chest as I sat on the edge of the curb.

"Are you ok madam?" I looked up and saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he had helped me briefly when I was in a bad way, he smiled warmly but I could see the worry in his eyes though. He still called me _madam_ even when I bit him and stabbed him with the sedating needle that had been for me. I mentally shook my head, endless manners. I knew Edward's mum, Esme had a little crush on Carlisle, I never said anything though, no one knows I know, but I do. I was a nosey teenager.

"_I_ am, well better than I was, Carlisle what can I do?" I started crying again, my lip quivering,

"Bella, what's the matter?" he said calmly, I pointed down the road without looking at the horrific sight again,

"Oh dear lord" I heard Carlisle say,

"Bella are you ok? Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I just stood here, _watching_, I should have done something, I _could_ have done something, _ANYTHING!" _I broke down, I kept getting flash back from now, years ago and my own dreams that had been fictional but still haunted me nightly.

"Bella, listen to me, nothing you could have done would have saved them _and_ kept you alive ok?"

"I should have died then, saving people that _deserve_ living! They told me I didn't deserve to live Carlisle! They said!" Carlisle soothed me and rubbed my back,

"Bella have you called your dad?" I nodded,

"I saw Edward" I blurted out, Carlisle was momentarily shocked,

"He's been asking for you for a while" Carlisle said gently,

"So I've heard" I shut my eyes,

"I'm friends with Alice now, his sister, I told her too much I ran out and ended up here, I should call Esme" I said absently, Carlisle's eyes twinkled,

"Esme? Do you have her number I could call her for you…" I nodded and handed him my phone, Carlisle didn't hesitate to enter my pin, he knew the passwords to my phones, iPods, computers, e-readers, house codes, everything, literally, even my bike chains and tool boxes, I had given them to him stating that I broke down frequently and I couldn't usually remember codes, it made sense he knew them. He knew _everything_ else after all, literally he knew more about me than I did, I used to know who I was, that was when I was 7, and all knowledge slowly faded away after that, I did what was practical.

"Esme?" Carlisle said, his voice sounding authoritive, I usually made fun of his telephone voice, right now, I didn't have it in me.

"Yes, Bella said you should be called-"

"She is….yes I think she does need you-" Carlisle looked at me, I nodded,

"She talked to your daughter for the first time today-"

"No I don't think she did anything but Bella left the house abruptly and she needs you here, she needs support and I need to leave and find help, but I can't leave her alone"

"Ok, were by the lake…yes…soon…goodbye"

I looked up at Carlisle,

"What were you doing here anyway?" I asked quietly, innocence creeping back in. under the façade I was too angelic and shy to do much else but innocent act that were in my comfort zone.

"I had to find you and was driving to your garage but found you here" it was helpful sometimes, the set out of my life and where I go. If you start at my house and drive east then you go past Michaels house, Esme's house, my garage and the cemetery, the four most likely places I'm most likely to be in if I'm not home.

"Bella, sweetheart?" I looked up and saw my dad and Michael, both their eyes landed on me, then Carlisle and then down the road.

"Not again"

**Hope you liked, sorry if it was sad, or depressing but I did label this drama :D ok review at will, happy reading, **

**Sasha XxxX**


End file.
